1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed alarm system for an automobile and more particularly pertains to alerting a driver that they are exceeding a set speed in an automobile with a speed alarm system for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of speed alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, speed alarms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sending signals to alert a driver of certain speeds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,551 to Takeo et al. discloses a speed alarm system for automotive vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,746 to Steel discloses a vehicle speed control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,727 to Gilhooley discloses a vehicle speed alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,297 to Nomura et al. discloses a speed alarm system for a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,629 to Komiyama et al. discloses a speed alarm system for an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,641 to Hartung discloses a speed limiter and alarm for internal combustion engine.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a speed alarm system for an automobile for alerting a driver that they are exceeding a set speed in an automobile.
In this respect, the speed alarm system for an automobile according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a driver that they are exceeding a set speed in an automobile.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved speed alarm system for an automobile which can be used for alerting a driver that they are exceeding a set speed in an automobile. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.